1. Field of the Invention
Compounds and methods related to derivatives of pivagabine for the treatment of central nervous system disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pivagabine, or 4-[(2,2-dimethyl-1-oxopropyl)amino]butanoic acid:
